memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenant
Revenants are paranormal entities that experienced a painful death and were brought back from the dead with a Pulse. It is required for a person to experience a painful death in order to become a Revenant, though there are certain conditions that must be met. Overview Revenants are reanimated corpses, but they are still alive. Their bodies have blood and organs and they are able to defecate. Roman compares Revenants to zombies, while Haints are more like ghosts due to some Haints being able to walk through solid walls or vanish. Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 65 Rodell’s assumption about Ten is that he is “somewhere in between,” since Ten does not need to eat and yet he still has a human body. Dominic speculates that Ten potentially feels hunger, but it is more of an itch that he can suppress since he does not need to eat. Anybody can be a Revenant as long as their deaths meet certain conditions. Most Revenants are a menace to society and can cause disasters. This is why most of them are put away in the Mausoleum. It is possible to be a Revenant and not know about it, such as with Branson’s mother. It is also possible for a Revenant to have a child if they are “human” enough, which means that they have not killed or used their Pulse a lot of times. According to Seven, as a Revenant gets stronger, they stop needing food and water. Eventually, they also stop aging, because their bodies are no longer human. Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 55 Babies and animals cannot become Revenants since they do not have the emotional capacity to do so. As seen with Seven, Revenants are able to enter a limitless state that is similar to an adrenaline rush. This is done by letting go and shedding one’s “last vestige of humanity.” When this is done, the Revenant’s eyes are an empty grey. A Revenant can be brought out of this state by being reminded of something, or as Six puts it, by hitting a “soft spot.” Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 75 Conditions There are certain conditions to meet in order to become a Revenant. The most important factor is the person has to have a painful death. The two other conditions are: the person must possess strong emotions, such as anger, before their deaths, and/or die in a Haunt. It is possible for a person to have a painful death, die in a Haunt, but not experience strong emotions and still become a Revenant. This is the case of Nine, who did not die experiencing strong emotions. It is possible for a person to have a painful death, experience strong emotions, but not die in a Haunt and still become a Revenant. This is the case of Eight, whose death was not in a Haunt. Types of Revenants Regen A Revenant is called a Regen when they are able to regenerate at will. Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values Chapter 54 This involves limbs, skin, and organs.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 1 It is possible for a Revenant to lose their Regen abilities if they begin to feel and live like a human. Non-Regen A Revenant is called a non-Regen when they do not have the ability to regenerate. Non-Regens do have high invulnerability. Their skin is difficult to penetrate and does not damage easily. Non-Regens Pulses are also harder to break through. If a non-Regen loses a limb, they can reattach it once more of they possess that body part. A Revenant who is a non-Regen is more in touch with their human side. Because they feel that pain is undesirable and the damage is permanent, it is. Ranks In the Mausoleum, Revenants 1-9 are Haints. Haints are considered the most powerful Revenants in the facility. A Revenant is called Incognito if there are in the double-digits, meaning the numbers 10 and below. Trivia * The deaths of Revenants in the experiments concerning synthetic Pulses showed that when Revenants die they leave only a black imprint of their bodies once they dissolve.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 25 * According to Price, during the Shelley Treatment, it is possible for a Revenant’s body to “become so disrupted by the electrical current that they become more than just highly conductive, they become made up of an electrical current if pushed far enough.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral'' Chapter 21 References Category:Species